leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Update.png
I like how Akranes and Þýskar Grundar face each other, which makes the swap deal even cuter :o --OuWTB 20:36, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :I also like that Skaftgey looks more natural, cuz I just randomly drew some lines using Paint :P --OuWTB 20:43, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, the headland which carries the border between Járnhlíð and Eiriksfjörður looks like a penis :o --OuWTB 20:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: :o horton11 20:57, September 9, 2017 (UTC) The coasts of the provinces are waaaaay too different. All of the provinces or none of the provinces should have fjords. Also, Icelandic people don't have to make their place of life be near fjords, Oos, that's just where they happen to be native to. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Also, give the files more descriptive names. Something like "Leifslandever number update this is" would be better, or something that incorporates the date. If Semyon could move the files without leaving a redirect that would be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Fjordy islands typical for the region we situated in though :o--OuWTB 07:14, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Meaning high latitude meaning glaciers were here in the past? Then all the islands should be fjordy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes :o --OuWTB 14:43, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not every island has to be equally fjordy. For example, some parts of New Zealand are far fjordier than other parts. How mountainous each island is, etc., would also make a difference. We could say, for example, that Skaftgey is more mountainous than the Denavia-Ihnagau island. 77topaz (talk) 22:22, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Skatgey pretty mountaneous indeed :o It was settled first though which is quite remarkable in that case but I'm sure I can find a way around this :P --OuWTB 07:40, September 12, 2017 (UTC) New Zealand is a much larger country than Leifsland though. I suppose you could say that the islands were formed by a hot spot with the newer island being Skaftgey, but the glaciers producing the fjords would have all existed at the same time, so the different ages would be masked. In New Zealand the South Island which has more fjords is closer to the south pole so had stronger glaciers. So all islands in Leifsland should be about equally fjordy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, but if Skaftgey was more mountainous than the other island, more glaciers would have formed there and so more fjords. Going back to the real-life example, New Zealand's fjords and glaciers are all located in mountainous regions, while flatter parts of the country do not have such features. 77topaz (talk) 20:12, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:55, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::And anyway, we haven't determined Leifland's area, so it cannot be compared to NZ's area. horton11 19:46, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Interesting. Does Skaftgey have active volcanoes? It would need to in order to be smaller in area than the larger island with Ihnagau. We should also add older islands northwest of the Ihnagau island (Luronesse could be one of them). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:43, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Probably there is some volcanic activity indeed :o --OuWTB 14:48, September 14, 2017 (UTC) I will say that SOME averaging between the fjordiness of Skaftgey and the main island should still be done. Skaftgey being the fjordiest island on Earth while the other island having no fjords is a bit farfetched. So I'd like to see a few smoother areas on Skaftgey and a few fjordy areas on the main island. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:26, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :@Smoother: No. It's actually less fjordy than Norway or many parts of Iceland. Check at Google Maps and you'll see. --OuWTB 14:58, September 20, 2017 (UTC)